


were made to be mine.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: in love. [7]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: She ignites me. And I'll burn for her.





	were made to be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Epilogue of The One.

"America Singer Schreave."

America is sitting in front of the dressing mirror, struggling as she release the last pin from her full, shining-under-the-light hair.

"Yes?"

I taste her new name again. It fits and sounds perfect. "America Schreave."

She rolls her eyes at me. She has the gall to look like an amusing queen she is. "Yes, my husband?"

I give her my narrowed look. She laughs as she takes the clue.

"My Royal Husbandness," she corrects herself, stepping closer to me. Her wedding dress drapes around the floor, making a soft rustling sound as she sits next to me on our bed. She smells heavenly, like a garden full of sun-kissed roses. I take a deep breath, savoring the moment. "Honestly, Maxon, I think we can come for something better than that."

What does she mean?

"Your pet name."

I snort. "But you find it rather charming, don't you?"

She nods playfully. "Oh, wait. You have a ... Here, let me—" she lifts both of her hands to my face. "Hold still."

I do as I'm told. She touches the side of my face, behind my ear, frowning as she concentrates. I'm breathless. Then she holds out something creamy in front of me.

"What did you do to May that she took a grudge on you; throwing a full slice cake on your beautiful face?"

I laugh out loud. She makes a face and stands to get rid of the remaining whipped cream. "Truly, I don't have any idea, my dear."

She turns to give me bemused grin. "Careful, or this junk will land on your eye."

"You don't want to make your brand new husband gone blind."

"Oh, I intend to do so. Especially at this moment."

She launches herself to me, hands covering my eyes as she kisses me on my cheek. We laugh a full laugh. I wrap my arms around her shoulder and twist so we're both lying on the bed.

She pulls off her hand. I blink a few times and look at those beaming blue eyes. I'm drowning deeper.

"You're so beautiful you take my breath away."

She smiles shyly. "I'm glad you think that highly of me."

"Oh, I think of you a plentiful thing."

"Such as?" she nudges me.

"You're beautiful." I stare at the ceiling, recalling the time I have grown to know her, to love her. "You are the funniest girl I've known. You're kind and smart and brave. You're so much stronger than you ever know. You amaze me every time, I lost count. You have everything I needed to be my love, my wife, my queen."

She sighs. For a moment, there's only silence between us, so I search for her hand, squeezing it gently. She meets up my gaze, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"You should let me know that, Maxon, now that we're really twined with each other for the rest of our lives," she is searching something in my eyes. "Sometimes I can't pin down what's inside of your head, or are you still feel the same way you did when you wrote me your love letters," she says, her tone full with sincerity.

"Well, right back at you, my darling. You _know_ how I feel about you exactly. Let's be honest to each other."

She regards me with an adorable frown. I know better than smile at her anxiety. "Do you ... will you regret this? Regret of being with ... me?"

I gasp. "Why would I? America, this is practically everything I've ever wanted since I realize that I love you."

She stares at our entwined fingers.

"Don't doubt us, please. Don't doubt me. I thought we've overcome this yesterday."

"Yes. Yes, we have."

I stroke her flushed cheek, relishing the feel of her soft skin against mine. She looks at me, lips part, looking like a goddess. I push my inappropriate thoughts and clear my throat. I can't do anything if her doubt lurks quietly between us. "What can I say to make you believe?"

"_I'm_ the one who wants to make you believe." She let out a staggered breath, "It's just ... it feels so much real tonight that my life has truly changed. I still think what if this country needs a queen so differently than me? What if I am not enough? What if you choose someone that actually fits for this role more than me?"

Her insecurities have me shocked. It's her fear for not good enough for me and our country. America is always the brave girl I ever knew. Seeing her doubting herself makes her looks even more brave. "There's no one better to be my queen but you, my love." I tuck her loose hair behind her ear. "I suppose I didn't do a great job convincing you in my Selection."

She chuckles half-heartedly. "No. You kept me hanging while saying sweet stuffs to Kriss in the last day," she snaps.

I grimace. She'll never let that go, won't she? "You knew what did that mean, America."

"Yes, but it doesn't make your flirting with her more bearable."

I am about to remind her that she was still seeing Aspen back then. But ... I sigh. I admitted to myself that that was my fault not to hear her explanation and acted like a mad jealous man, because I was. I don't want our first night as a married couple turns to fight. I wanted it to be something entirely else. Something involving the declaration of our love.

"It's part of my job. I want to feel secure in my Selection. I had to keep her. I don't mean it that way, but she helped me keep my control."

"You were acting."

That's not a question. "Yes. And no. I had feelings toward her, but that's it. It was over the night you confess your love to me. You _are_ all I wanted." And you knew that.

"I even have thought that you were acting the whole time. You were not with me, though?"

No. "Never."

She shakes her head. "There were times when I didn't even know if you mean what you said. Or if your smile really was true."

"I notice that's in the past tense?"

"Yes," she smiles. "Now I know you better. I think I did a job well done."

She is right.

"I wear a smile like a mask. But with you, I don't need to pretend. I don't have to. I'm very much me wherever you're around, America. Since the first time we met. I think you pull that honesty out of me."

America is all big eyes and gentle smile. My heart expands.

"I want to grow old together with you. Be the best of us, keep stronger against the world. I want everything with you. We have a long way to go, and I'll cherish every single time to go there. We will be honest to each other, no holding-ups, no secret, especially no turning away. I want to face every obstacle and make it worth our love."

I spill myself without restrain. This is us, no more hold-back. No more unspoken thoughts. I want to be more open with her. Share everything I plan for us. Share every waking and sleeping moment with her.

"I want us to be one."

She chokes a sob. Before I know what's going on, she leaps onto me, sitting on my thighs before bend down to cup my face in her hands. Her smile reaches those bluest of blue eyes, tears and laughs overflowing.

"I love you, Maxon. I don't know how else to show you how much I love you."

She kisses me. Soft and sweet at first. I give myself up to her. But now I can't get enough. Tentatively, I reach for her dress, desperately calling my self-control which is nowhere to be seen. She ignites me. And I'll burn for her.

I kiss her hard, my fingers lock her hair, pulling her head to me. In one split second I turn and take her down beneath me. I trace my fingers tenderly over her side. She is panting and gorgeously mine.

I smirk at her.

"I think I know how."

**Author's Note:**

> The Selection series and its characters belong to Kiera Cass.


End file.
